Percy Jackson: The Commander of Chaos
by Erberus-Chan
Summary: When camp forsakes him in favor of his brother, Percy runs away. However, where he thought he'd only find misery, he found the power of Chaos' commander. Worst summary ever, I know.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians OR Heroes Of Olympus, no matter how much I want to. All credits for this literary miracle go to Rick Riordan.**

Ebony POV

I tucked my wings and sat down by the edge of the cliff, swinging my feet like a little kid. I look at the picture of the guy I'm supposed to find. He's called Percy Jackson and he's supposed to be the commander of the armies of Chaos, once I find him. I'm the second in command and the head assassin and tracker. I'm thirteen years old. Okay, okay. Thirteen thousand, even though I look like a regular thirteen year old. My black eyes matched my ebony hair. Ebony also happens to be my name. My senses are ten times as sharp as a regular mortal's, and as a daughter of Erberus, I've a natural control over darkness, though as a side effect it usually clings to me like a cloak. I sit there looking at the features of my target. For the past month and a half it had been nothing but a wild goose chase. I'd checked Camp Half-Blood, His mother's apartment, all of new york, the underworld, camp jupiter and nothing. Not a clue of the boy's location. I had began following a lead to a national reserve but seemed to have lost him again.

Suddenly, I feel a presence behind the bushes that surround the area some five feet back. Stuffing the picture back in to my pocket, I get up and arm my self with my spear Graeae, my trio of knives (Deino, Enyo and Pemphredo) appearing on my belt. Finally on my left arm, was my shield, Moirai. They were the last thing my victims ever saw. Then a seventeen year old boy that looked a lot like my prey climbed out from behind the bushes. I let my senses run wild, inspecting every inch of him and his aura. I nodded to my self ever so slightly before kneeling and stating, my voice colder then ice "Hail, Perseus Jackson, Commander of Chaos, heir to the void, forsaken hero of Olympus."

Percy POV

I had been running away from monsters for two months, ever since I had left camp. All because I caught _her_ making out with my half brother Mark. The prick was so self affected he actually thought he was better than anyone else for killing a Dracanae. And the campers went along with him. Hades, even the gods went along with it. The only ones that didn't were the romans, Leo, Piper, Thalia, Nico and Grover. From the gods, Hades , surprisingly enough, and Hestia were the only ones that sided with me. My father disowned me in favor of Mark. That was fine but when I caught Annabeth making out with him, it was to much. I packed and left camp that very night, vowing never to return.

Right now, I was close to the top of the half dome cliff in the Yosemite national park. It was late at night so I decided to camp in one of the flat areas since I could still watch out for monsters from my current height. What surprised me around midnight was the noise of huge wings fluttering to a stop from the bushes two yards away from where I was camped.

I took riptide from my pocket, ready to uncap it in a second, and walked over to the bushes to see a little girl swinging her feet. She pulls out a picture and contemplates it for a minute. Suddenly she replaces that picture as she stiffens she rises to her feet and the darkness around her materializing into a black spear that pulsated with dark energy. At her belt three knifes made from stygian iron appeared. At her left arm a black shield spiraled out. She turned to face my general directions and I managed to take a better look at her. She had darker than night hair which fell to her shoulders in loose ringlets around her pale face. Her eyes too were black thought silver flecks showed here and there, turning rainbow colored and vanishing in and out of existence. She was wearing a black shirt, a black leather jacket that failed to cover anything below her ribcages, black skinny jeans and a silver hunting belt the beautifully crafted knifes were strapped in giving her a dangerous effect. On her feet were combat boots with gleaming sliver buckles with little wings carved into them. I come out of the bushes expecting combat and was disappointed. She looked at me appraisingly before sinking to the ground with lithe grace, and saying, her voice chilling my spine, "Hail, Perseus Jackson, Commander of Chaos, heir to the void, forsaken hero of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2 Things get interesting

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Sadly.**

**AN: As the response to the first chapter was so positive here is the second. Also check the poll on my profile or I'll choose.**

Percy POV

I Just stood there shocked at the girl in front of me. How did she know who the heck I am? She rose and told me, her voice with dripping with boredom " My name is Ebony Rose. No, I don't have a last name. You can just call me Ebony. I'm Chaos' head assassin and his head tracker. Also second in command for his armies. Any questions?" My head was spinning. She looked at me calmly while I digested all of this. "What did you call me?" I had tons of other questions, but this one slipped with out my permission. She gave me a wry smile before answering "Commander of Chaos and heir to the void. Basically you have at your disposal just over nine thousand immortal demigods, both greek and roman, that were forsaken in one way or another. Their job is to protect the universe from evil. The heir of the void part is pretty simple too. If Chaos ever fades or is out of commission, you take over and gain the title of creator of the universe." It sounded impossible but for some reason, something told me Ebony wasn't lying to me. But still, if its really true "Why me?" The last part also shouldn't have come out but did. She shrugged "Why not? You're brave, loyal and more intelligent then you let on. " She looked me straight in the eye and continued dead serious "And its not fair that after everything you did, all you gave up, you still don't get a happy ending. That's the base for the army. Demigods that never managed to get what they deserved. That died, or had it stolen from them. I know you might not trust me or think I'm crazy" now she held her hand up to me "but this is your chance to rewrite your fate Percy, no strings attached, no prophecies, no having to worry about the future. Take the hand, Percy, I swear it won't hurt." Thinking back to what had recently happened to me and the various scenarios in my past that were oddly like this one, every fiber of my being told me not to. But as I looked into Ebony's eyes I saw faces of people I lost along the years. I saw Luke giving an eight year old Annabeth a piggy back ride, Castor and Pollux walking up and down the strawberry fields, laughing and generally having a good time, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew firing arrows with the rest of their cabin, Silena and Beckendorf sitting together in a ferris wheel and holding hands, Zoe Nightshade and Artemis hunting together, Bianca and Nico playing games in the Lotus Casino and a young Ethan Nakamura blowing the candle of a birthday cake, a handsome man in his thirties beside him holding hands with a woman that had to be goddess, just to name a few. People that would have given anything to be offered this one chance. A wave of certainty flooded me and I took Ebony's hand, then I blinked and wasn't in Yosemite anymore.

I seemed to be in an ancient greek city that was hovering among the constellations. There were ancient greek temples every where, an open air market smelled heavily of substances such as vanilla, amber and incense. Also, what seemed suspiciously like Givenchy. Ebony lead me to the second biggest temple, that according to her was the place where she and the nine general's of Chaos lived, and where I'd be living too. She then rang a giant silver bell that was decorated with scenes of battle and nine cloaked figures appeared each with a different silver letter for a clasp appeared. "Percy, these are the nine generals of Chaos who will be serving under the both of us." One of them stepped forward and introduced him self as Taurus, but what shocked me was the face that greeted me as I looked at Taurus. I was looking at the face of Luke Castellan, minus the scar. I smiled and said "Luke, I can't believe you're here!" He shrugged. "If you're surprised at seeing me here wait 'till the others introduce them selves." I turned to face the other generals who had lowered their hoods. I'm ashamed to say that if Luke's hand hand't been clasped firmly on my shoulder, I would have had passed out cold from shock. In front of me stood the faces I'd seen in Ebony's eyes. Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Michael, Ethan, Bianca, Lee and Castor. "Sup' Perce?" Beckendorf asked me nonchalantly. "You guys are alive?" I asked. "Technically we've been brought back, and we've taken new names, but yeah. Pretty much." Zoe said. _When did she loose her weird accent? _I didn't ask her that though. I asked them their names, since they had taken new ones, and got the following answer:

Luke: Taurus

Silena: Libra

Beckendorf: Cancer

Bianca: Gemini

Zoe: Virgo

Michael: Sagittarius

Castor: Leo

Ethan: Pisces

Lee: Aquarius

I smiled at Michael and shook my head ever so slightly archer son of Apollo chose the name of the Archer constellation. I smiled at what I was going to consider as my new family. This would be a great life.

_**Time skip :10 years**_

Annabeth POV

Me and the immortal campers (the seven plus Nico, Reyna and Mark) we're attending the annual 'have you seen Percy meeting'. This year it was also a war council to decide what to do against the forces of Gaea and Kronos that had sided together to defeat Olympus. The gods had eventually gone into their own little debates leaving a number of ADHD kids with nothing to do. Not good. Then a swirling back vortex spiraled out of no where leaving behind coffee skinned man with eyes that glittered like stars. He had short cropped black hair and wore a midnight blue suit, a black silk shirt and a matching blue tie. His aura of power was more powerful than those of the gods, but more relaxed, he was so sure of him self, he didn't need inferior beings to grovel at his feet. He cleared his throat gaining him the attention of the assembled fourteen (Hades and Hestia were given thrones) Olympians who stared at him wide eyed. Zeus stood and bowed his head to the man before addressing him "Lord Chaos, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Chaos gave him an easy smile "My daughter and grandson have become troublesome. Though you aren't my first choice for ruling this world, you are still better then them. As a result I will send the best warriors of the universe to help you. These are the commander of my army, his second in command who is also my head assassin and finally their generals. At times I believe my commander, who is also my heir, to be more powerful than me. " He waited for us to digest best warriors in the universe could tip the scales, especially this commander guy. Then, my boyfriend and Percy's half brother, Mark said "I bet I could take him." Chaos rolled his eyes "Foolish child, there are times in which I can't beat him." You could have heard a pin drop. "We would be glad to accept their help, Lord Chaos." Zeus said breaking the deathly silence. Chaos nodded, a weird smile on his face and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke.

Chaos POV

I reappeared in my office inside the biggest temple in my city. The only problem was telling my commander, Per- Alastor. The last time I called him Percy he nearly beheaded me. I smiled to my self. He was fun to have around even if my side is still sore from one of our fights. I went to my desk and pulled out a sleek silver device no bigger than one inch by one inch it had red buttons. One with and A and one with and E giving me a direct connection with the communication watches of my assassin and commander. I pressed both buttons and called them to me. In no less than one minute the pair has shadow traveled to my office. "Lord Chaos." They said in unison bowing their heads ever so slightly. I frowned. Bow to no one was what I had personally told the pair to do, they were my voice when I wasn't there, they should act strong. I shrugged it of though, heaven knows they will be mad at me with out criticism. Well Alastor will. Ebony, who had began taking the shape of a teenager as to not look to of place beside Alastor, would do as he told her to. She had become fiercely loyal and obedient to him, which I took as a good sign. "Commander. I need you to go to earth with your generals" he scowled and I continued "to help the Olympians and the demigods defeat Kronos and Gaea. " To say Alastor was mad would be the understatement of the millennia (take it from some one who knows all of them by heart) "Yes, Sir. I will be leaving in an hour." He said through clenched teeth as he stormed out of the room. Ebony watched him go for a while, nodded to me and started cursing under her breath while running to catch up to him. I sighed and plopped down in my chair.

_**Time skip: 2 hours**_

Ebony POV

Camp Half Blood was in sight with the fourteen Olympians also present. Alastor was still fuming, not that I blame him. Still he looked like he might tear the ship in half. I looked behind me where the generals were seated, they were fidgeting uneasily, as if they could sense his moodiness. I looked out the window again as Alastor prepped the ship for landing. I saw a number of demigods look in our direction excitedly. This would be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3 Hoods Off

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO or HOO, all credits go to Rick RIordan**

**AN: The poll is still open and will help determine the future of Percy/Alastor's love life. Also thank you for the continuing support. To Blitzing, I hope this reaches your standard of a funny chapter.**

Annabeth POV

Me and the rest of the campers were waiting for the arrival of Chaos' best along with the gods. I wondered silently if there were more of these warriors and if Percy was with them. Some few years back I started to wonder if I really loved Mark, then I started to miss Percy a lot. Still Mark is good enough. I started to muse about how the warriors would arrive when violent gusts of wind came from above. I saw myself looking at a huge black triangular air craft that landed softly in the central green. Out of it stepped eleven figures, nine bowed to the gods. They wore black velvet cloaks with silver clasps that were shaped like letters. One of the other two figures was a girl around sixteen with loose black ringlets and black eyes. She was wearing a short black trench coat with a silver brooch of crossed spears and black camouflage pants, held up with the help of a silver hunting belt with three empty knife holsters. Lace up combat boots decked her feet. Her aura was powerful and extremely serene. On the other hand the figure to her right emanated hatred and anger. He was dressed in black classic greek armor with black jeans and t-shirt underneath, and a black cloak on top, hood up. His mouth was pressed in a thin line. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the girl in the trench coat sighed and turned to face the cloaked figures and spoke with a voice filled with authority "Generals, set up camp. Taurus, Cancer and Leo gather wood. Sagittarius, Pisces and Aquarius scout the perimeter. Virgo, Gemini and Libra, set up the housing. The commander and myself shall join you in a few moments, after we deal with formalities." The generals nodded and walked away to do as they were told.

The girl turned to face us. Thunder boomed ahead and we turned to face an angry Zeus. "Should you not show more respect to the gods?" he yelled, his voice resounding across Long Island Sound. "The commanders of Chaos bow to no one." The pair snapped back in unison. The thunder quieted down. The guy in the cloak shook his head and Introduced him self "I am Alastor, commander of Chaos and heir to the Void. This" he points to the girl in the coat "is Ebony Rose, no last name. She is my second in command, head and personal assassin and tracker to Chaos. We have been given permission to kill you if you challenge us. Same for the generals." Mark chose this moment to comment "I'd like to see you try. I bet you only talk big you lo-" but Mark never finished the sentence as Ebony had two black knives at his neck, one at the front reedy to pierce his voice box and the other ready do chop his head right off. "Never speak ill of the commander in front of me mongrel." She growled nice and low. The shadows seemed to cling to her in her rage. Mark nodded slowly careful not to cut his throat. She removed the knives sheathing them in the holsters, which now housed one other knife. A peal of laughter rang out. We turned to face the source of the sound, which amazingly enough had come from Alastor. "And here I thought you were a pacifist Ebony." he said through chuckles. "At least I didn't cut his head right off like you'd have had." she responded nonchalantly rolling her eyes. "Very true. But if he really does wish to challenge me, he may do so today after lunch." Alastor said still grinning and turned to leave in the same direction the generals went. Ebony rolled her eyes again and left, trailing close behind him like a shadow, leaving all of us behind dumbstruck at how simply they treated almost killing a demigod. And a child of the big three at that.

Ebony POV

Alastor has got to be kidding. He'll obliterate the idiot, without even trying! Then again thinking how mad he is at the brat, he might slowly torture him, physically and mentally. The commander has the power to make a person remember all the bad things that ever happened to them. "You shouldn't tease the boy. If you two face each other he'll be dead in a heartbeat, lest you decide to torture him." I say trying to sound logical and failing miserably. "Ebony, that bastard made me suffer too much, I don't really care." I sighed to my self. " As you wish, but only if let me stuff his head and keep it on the wall like prize." I say jokingly. He laughs again, this time however its a maniacal sound, making me question if he's altogether sane.

_**Time skip : after lunch**_

Ebony POV

I was sitting in the arena watching the generals duel each other, with Taurus trying to fight Alastor. Key word being trying, he couldn't get a chance to strike against the commander. I closed my eyes, basking in the sunlight and taking a break from watching out for people (they were fighting with their hoods down and they didn't want to be recognized), when I felt a shift in the amount of shadows (and darkness) surrounding the arena. I let out a long low whistle and quick as a bolt of lighting the hoods came right up, followed by Mark and his cronies, the blond athenian girl in tow. "So you actually had the guts to show." the commander said incredulously . The brat just nodded, an arrogant smile on his face. I rolled my eyes for what had to be the twentieth time today. He was more stupid than I had given him credit for. Blondie and his cronies came to the stands and sat facing opposite where me and the other generals had chosen to sit whilst watching the match.

Mark began by pulling out a pen and uncapping it. A replica of one of the commander's swords made from celestial bronze. Alastor pulled a sword as well, another of his favorites he had dubbed doom's day. Forged by Cancer it was three feet of deadly stellar silver, a special metal that you could only find in the mountains surrounding Chaos' city. When you get cut by it, it feels like getting caught in the blast of a super nova and I learned that the bad way when I was still a trainee. The boy charged and his blow was met with a loud clang. The commander had a hand behind his back and was yawning as he pushed the brat back, cutting and bruising his sorry self. Every blow Mark attempted to deliver was a waste of energy and an opportunity for the commander to strike him down. Eventually Mark resorted to his powers as the son of Poseidon, but you can imagine his surprise and his panic as the water turned on him and attacked him instead. Alastor decided to shake things up and used his newly earned powers over fire to light up Mark's little mermaid's boxers. You heard me right, disney's little mermaid boxers. I'm not ashamed to say I started laughing hysterically.

Mark was weakening and flashed a look to one of his lackeys that jumped from the stalls and charged the commander from behind. I would have gone down to face him, but Pisces beat me to it. He hated injustice and definately considered this against what is fair. When another tried to interfere, his knife was met by Gemini's. One by one the generals engaged battle with Mark's little assistants, leaving me and Annabeth as the only people left that had chosen sides. What annoyed me was the increasing amount of campers that had come to watch the battle. I focused on Alastor and Mark, where the brat was trying desperately fight back, his body covered in wounds and sweat. His clothes were either cut or stained red or dripping with sweat or in the case of his underwear, badly charred which must not make it any easier to fight someone who still looked as if he just had a good night's rest. I looked back to the stalls and saw Blondie put on a blue yankee's cap and vanish her hand at her dagger. My vision turned red. Foul play was not something I accepted with ease. Hades, I didn't accept it period. I summoned the darkness of the arena to me , making it cloak me and make vanish as the athena girl had. I used tendrils of darkness to find her keeping one tied around her dagger, her wrists and her ankles in a way she couldn't see or feel them. Finding her with her dagger at the commanders back, I launched Moirai at her, making her drop the dagger, possibly fracturing her wrist but I shouldn't hope. I grabbed her by the arm and flipped her over my shoulder.

I got back my shield and pulled out a set of brass knuckles from my coat pocket, giving her a punch that might have broken her cheek bone, it should leave her unconscious for a while, either way. A sudden torrent of winds came from behind me. I turned to find Mark trying to keep a hurricane going , despite his wounds and weariness. Murmuring "Pathetic." Alastor finally decided to win the match and disarmed him, shoving his blade hilt deep into Mark's shoulder leaving him howling in pain. All around gasps were heard I looked round to find the hurricane had whipped the hoods from the commander and the generals. Campers were tearing up and seemed to be contemplating embracing their siblings. I looked at Alastor who nodded. We needed to get away. I pulled Graeae out of the shadows and shoved it into the ground creating a pool of darkness around us, and shadow traveled us the hell out from there.


	4. Chapter 4 Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO *sniff***

Alastor POV

I had been pacing the clearing were we'd set up camp in for around an hour. I wasn't so much pissed, as concerned for the generals that had become my family, they probably will have trouble going around camp normally. And if the camp is really under Mark's control, Chaos only knows how messed up things are going to get. The only other person who isn't actually doing something useful besides me was Ebony who chose to sit down on op of a boulder and watch me pace. In these past years she'd come to know more about me than I did, my self and sort of gained a six sense when it came to me. I knew she worried, she hasn't been at peace since we landed. Frankly, I haven't been at peace since the mission was assigned. She's usually very calm and collected but nearly knifing Mark and almost making Annabeth's cheek and brain meet, must've rattled her.

After another hour of pacing I give up trying to think about a solution. We still don't even know how they reacted. Chaos knows I have no idea what to expect. I left such a long time ago. I sighed heavily causing Ebony to look up from her hands. She shuffles them only enough for me to see her tattoo on her left wrist. A black outline of angelic wings. It reminded me of a particular ability of Ebony's. She could use her feathers as a network to spy on what she needed to, moving easily from feather to feather. Only she became extremely vulnerable as it was her consciousness that move throughout out the feathers. I make a sign with my hands telling her to come closer. She jumps from the top of the boulder and comes over, if a bit reluctant. "Ebony, we don't know how they reacted to finding out that we are, well, we." She nods and I continue " I don't think we can properly come to a decision with out finding out. So I was wondering…" I trailed of at the weary look in her eyes.

She knew what I wanted but was crazy tired from the drills we do, just me and her, every morning and from and the mental stress that came with taking not only care of me but the generals (she's more responsible and patient than me), and having to handle the campers. She knows that she always has to be on hand if I get into a disagreement with a camper, titan, giant (has happened more frequently than you'd think) or god. She's the only one that can restrain me physically and mentally. Hades, if she wasn't there I might've had to fill my roll as heir to the void when Chaos called me Percy. Thankfully her hell of a right hook combined with the silver brass knuckles she always keeps on her as a way to sedate me, stopped me just before the axe made contact. Eventually she sighed and walked to the middle of the clearing and her shadow shifted showing wings. Looking up the darkness that had projected from her back solidified and unfurled in to beautiful black wings.

She climbed a few feet and launched a volley of black darts into camp where they disappeared she closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again, they had a slight greenish glow, which I recognized as her seeing the network of connections through the feathers. She looked back down to me and I prepped my self to catch her at the same second she fell, wings already gone, straight down. When I caught her I took her over to her tent. A small triangular thing made from shimmery black fabric that, with the same magic as the hunters, opened out into a wooden lodge with high ceilings decorated with black silk banners. It had a fire place, with a plasma tv over it, and two plush couches. A small kitchenette faced a ding table for four people. An archway lead into the room with a four poster bed made from wrought iron, and a polished oak vanity, desk and closet set. I laid her on the bed and went to sit in the living room wondering what she was up to.

Ebony POV

I entered the feather in the room with the biggest concentration of campers, which happened to be the war room. The expressions on the councilors faces varied from disbelief to anger to happiness and back. Nico glared at the campers with hatred, as he stood beside the hunter, Thalia, was staring at the campers with a solemn expression, all except for Blondie who recoiled at her ex-friend's cold gaze. There was a good sized swelling over her cheek bone. Oops. Mark was still massaging where Alastor buried his sword. Chiron called the campers to attention and began what I suspected was a war council, "Might anyone try to summarize what happened here today?" "Mark got his butt handed to him." A councillor yelled from the corner of the room. Chiron smiled and Thalia and Nico began laughing hysterically. All the other campers that, probably, had been bullied by him started snickering. "Besides that." Chiron said still grinning.

"We found out that the commander of Chaos is the missing camper Perseus Jackson and that the generals are actually those we believed dead. AKA: Luke, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Castor, Ethan Nakamura, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard." Thalia said voice stone cold, as if she was afraid of what she was saying. The campers all nodded morosely, again with the exception of the Athena girl (You might need to know: no one can say the name Annabeth in a room with the commander if you like having all your limbs) , Mark and his cronies. "We should tell that to the Romans, Leo and Piper. They're all the way in Camp Jupiter, but they might have some advice on how to handle the situation. Also we should try to find their camp. I want to talk to Bianca." Nico said with a choked voice. Thalia put her arm around the boy and held him close. Mark chose this moment to intrude "What a wimp. I mean they are all losers. If they weren't they wouldn't have died. I say we find them and try out damnest to send their souls to the underworld permanently." He said voice so thickly caked with arrogance it was a miracle he didn't say 'I'm awesome' at the end of the sentence. Then Nico had Mark by the scruff of the neck. "Or we can find them and ask Percy to finish the job he started." He said vehemently. Then Blondie stood up looking straight at me. She crossed the room with every eye on her. She picked my feather up and I was launched back into my body, but not before burning her hand so she dropped it with a yell.

I woke up in my tent sweaty and worn out. I went into the bathroom and took a short shower, putting on black skinny jeans, black converses, a white and black horizontally striped shirt with sleeves just above the elbow. I put on a black denim vest over that. On the wrist opposite my tattoo I slipped on a black leather wristband and two rings. On my right ring finger I put a silver signet ring with what was the symbol of my mother's family, on the left I put a silver memento mori ring with a skull main piece. Very happy stuff, I know, I know, but this sort of mood bodes well with me. I went into the living room where I found the Commander watching cartoons. I sat down on the couch facing his and began my report on what I'd seen and heard at the meeting. He sat really still whilst I spoke, which left me worried. Usually I can barely get him to listen to what I say. When I finished he threw his head back and said "Call Gemini. I think she'll want to hear this." I nodded and left as an old re-run of Loony toons started.

Gemini POV

I was laughing with Libra and Virgo when Ebony, or (as we call her amongst the generals) Percy's chill pill, came in to our tent. The generals usually shared tents if there was two or three of the same gender in a mission. "Gemini?" She called from the entrance. I stood and faced her. She made a motion for me to follow and I did, straight into her tent where the Commander was sat in front of the tv. He told me what Ebony had seen and told me about Nico's wish. "You can go, just don't tell anyone where we're camped." He said as a mouse hit a cat with a frying pan. I smiled, gave a light nod and ran out the tent sat happily, shadow traveling into the Hades cabin at camp.

Nico POV

I walked out of the meeting more than a little mad. Though I had to admit it was funny when Annabeth got burned because of the feather. I was walking to the Hades cabin, mulling over the idea that Bianca was alive, when a chill passed through my spine. I started going double speed. I was at the door of the cabin, panting when I noticed someone step out of the shadows. The girl was around fifteen with silky brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her skin was an olive toned pale shade. She wore a black leather, turtle neck, overall that tightened at the waist and finished above the knees and black slacks. I was looking at my sister, Bianca Di Angelo.

**AN: Yes, I'm placing their conversation on the next chapter. Check out my poll as always. I thank you for reading, and love it when you review. I'll be out of town for a few days but I'll try to post another chapter before I leave tomorrow and one when I come back. No, I'm not discontinuing it, incase you're worried. - Miss1**


	5. Chapter 5 Eventually

**AN:Hey guys, sorry for the late update but as you might have seen I've closed my poll, so I decided to please the populace by introducing the matter at hand earlier than I'd originally planned. Hope you enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own PJO or HOO, or any medicines mentioned below.**

Nico POV

"Bianca?" I ask my voice shaking. She opens her arms to me saying "Hey baby brother." I launch my self into them and we crumble onto a keep on the floor. Suddenly I feel tears soaking into my head and look up to see her crying. "What's wrong?" I ask after a few seconds. "Oh, Nico! It was just hard." She said her shoulder sagging. "When I died I went straight to Elysium and waiting at the gates was Dad. He told me that there would come a time when I'd have to make a choice that would crush me." she said though sobs. She lifts my chin and looks deep into my eyes. "Dad was right. I got word of how you were acting, and I knew that if told you not to, you'd just keep trying. I had to make the choice to ignore you so you could more or less find your own path. Then again when the doors of death opened. I knew that though you might bring me back, I'd just go back to the underworld before the Giant War was over. I didn't know how bad that might crush you." She continued sadly. "So you chose to be reborn?" I prompted, I had to hear this, needed to know why she left. She nodded "But Chaos heard about me from Zoe, and recruited me as his general. He thought I should get a second chance. At first I didn't trust him. " she continued. Then so low I could barely hear she said "Until he said I might see you again."

Then a huge weight lifted from my heart. The weight caused by Bianca's death, and the idea she'd been reborn. The weight that came from thinking she didn't care about me even a little. And this short little debate dissolved a lot of bitterness. Bitterness at her, at the world and I'll admit : at Percy. "But what happens now?" I murmured softly, a thought that should've remained a thought. "The generals of Chaos can personally patrol sections of the universe. I could patrol this one and come visit if you'd like." Bianca responded stroking my hair. I nodded and we separated. We continued on the floor of the cabin though, with me telling her what had happened over the years. She nodded and frowned at the parts I got hurt. Eventually I told her about Hazel, regretting the words as they came out. My fear that she'd get jealous was unfounded, as she smiled and expressed the desire to meet her. We stayed there until late, when we heard the conch horn sound. I thought she'd sit with the other generals, but she surprised me by sitting at the Hades table, sending a wink to Silena who had been eying her suspiciously. Apparently this sufficed as she began sucking face with Beckendorf.

Annabeth POV

I was leading my cabin to dinner, my hand still sore from the feather incident. Since I'd seen Percy earlier today, I'd entered some type of trance. I barely heard what was discussed at the meeting. The black feather seemed to mock me. It teased me with its presence. I know that this might sound crazy but I swear that It called me Blondie. By the time Nico had Mark by the neck, I couldn't help it anymore. I crossed the room and tried to grab it. As I approached I got this vague sensation that it was outraged at my attempt. The exact second my hand made contact, the subtle warmth that had been radiating of it became colder than cold, somehow burning my hand with a flowery lace pattern. Chiron applied some cream to it and wrapped my hand in bandages, but it still hurt immensely like a hundred needles pricking my skin at the same time. Whatever had happened, the burn and the sharp pain on my hand shook me out of my reverie.

As we sat down on our table I looked at the pure black table that had appeared at the same time as the generals had arrived. They were all sat there with their hoods off, save for three. Bianca, who for some reason was seated at the Hades table, and Percy and Ebony. Chiron called to Luke five times with no response, but when he called for Taurus, Luke stood right up like he'd been struck by lighting. "Yes?" He asked voice velvet smooth. " I was wondering if the commanders shall be joining us tonight, and if we should wait for them." Chiron answered patiently. "No. The commanders almost never join us for dinner." Luke answered whilst shaking his head in denial. "Won't they eat?" asked a Hecate camper. Castor rolled his eyes "Off course, in their tents. Tonight they're having italian and a bottle of wine." Me and the other campers started laughing hysterically. The idea sounded to improbable to be taken seriously.

Ebony POV

"I wonder if they're alright." Alastor said as he uncorked the claret and set it on the table to breathe. I shrugged and continued pouring my homemade sauce over the spaghetti, before setting the plates on the table I set after Gemini left. As we are the commanders of Chaos, we can't get high or drunk, but wine is extremely tasty and washes down well italian food. The reason behind us not dining with the generals are the commander's psychoses. The giant war had left him very much scarred and with all that happened with Mark and Annabeth he snapped. Although they had seen some of it, they'd never understood the extent of the damage.

We never knew how they'd manifest, but they'd always do it at night. On a good night he might shake, stare off in to space or break someone's jaw. On a bad night he'd (at the very least) take hours to calm down. At worst he might lay waste to an entire planet. As a result I always carry around with me tried and true sedatives. My silver brass knuckles if he needed a more violent solution, undiluted Xanax, Halcion and Valium all syringed and ready for use, even if I rarely use them. I'd rather not drug him (or punch him), but the last time he really needed them and I decided against using drugs, over a million people lost their lives in a fiery explosion caused by his bottled up anger. I hated having to resort to the syringe. It left a bitter taste on my tongue and a strong sense of failure, along with an uncomfortable burning sensation in the center of my heart. Whenever I had to use the little glass containers, I spend the night awake, wrestling with my self, my sense of duty against the sense I betrayed him. The side effects of using the artificial sedatives left Alastor a prisoner to his own mind, making him relive the wort parts of his life, and I was the only one able to get him sane again. More often than not, I wondered why that was.

He pours the wine into the waiting goblets and we dig in, stopping here and there to chat about unimportant things. Then he lets go of his fork and stares unblinkingly at the wall, and I know he's seeing something very different than the walls of my home away from home. I consider the small, Xanax filled, needle in my pocket. The last time an attack began like this, over a hundred men ended in the infirmary, thankfully none dead. I, however chose to rise from my seat and stand behind him, my hands covering his eyes as he shook slightly. "Shh. Alastor? Can you hear me? It's me Ebony. Your friend, the one that'll always have your back. You're not Percy Jackson anymore. Not a mortal hero. You are the commander of Chaos. Nothing can touch you or those you care about." I say gently. Nothing upset me more than the look of a cornered animal he usually got on night like this. He nodded and asked, voice shaking violently despite his best efforts "Ebony? How many people are dying." This was a recurring part of his psychoses, the soldiers he fought were those he saw as Gaea's men, threatening his family. "No one is dying. Its just me and you having dinner. We're having my spaghetti ao pomodoro, your favorite. For dessert, we're having brownies with ice cream and hot fudge." In some cases, it helped to describe little monotonous things to distract him from the carnage inside his head. He nodded slowly, reassuring himself. "Can you play for me?" he asked, his voice more certain than before. I smile and remove my hands, crossing the room and fetching my oak violin from its black velvet case. I walk back and his eyes are still closed but he's stopped shaking. I adjust my posture and slowly pull the arch over the strings producing a sweet melody. Eventually, as he often does, he turns to face me in my solitary performance. Eventually, he stops shaking. Eventually, he'll stop yelling. Eventually, he'll get better. Eventually we all do.


	6. Chapter 6 Birds

**Disclaimer : I still don't own PJO or HOO *goes cry in the corner***

**AN: Yes, I know this chapter is short, but I'm posting the next either later today (hopefully) or early tomorrow morning. My problem is that when I was writing, the two parts of the chapter didn't work really well, so I'm doing what should have been chapter six in two independent chapters. Many thanks to my awesome readers who know how much I love reviews *wink*.**

Annabeth POV

_I was standing over a cliff with a bird in my hand. It was a big, proud, strong hawk with black feathers that shone sea green when it moved. Then a weak pigeon came over and pecked my hand, that was now holding my bronze knife. I judged the birds and plunged the knife in to the chest of the strong bird cutting out his heart and chucking it out over the cliff edge, into the ocean. I watched as the big bird tumbled down from its perch on my arm, having its spot taken by the pigeon. Suddenly a black raven came soaring up, caught in an air draft, the bird heart caught in her beak. Putting down the heart beside the hawk, she ripped out her own heart and place it in his chest, closing the gap with a tear. The black hawk woke up and placed his fallen heart in to the hole on the raven's chest and closed it as she had his with a tiny crystal droplet. They gazed at me with beady eyes before flying off together, wings touching. The hawk, I noticed had become angry and hostile towards me. When I called him back, he ignored me. Then an owl came by and shook her head fiercely at me, before pecking me in-between the eyes forcing me to wake up._

The rest of the camp woke up with the sound of heavy grunting. We all left our cabins to see Percy trying to keep Ebony pinned on the ground while she had her knees planted in the middle of his chest. The pair was fully clothed with exercise gear. After a few seconds Ebony exchanged her knees for her feet and used the to give Percy a firm push upwards, whilst jumping from under him and flipping him over her shoulder like he weighted nothing. She finished with him sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms pinned to his back by her hands, her legs wound around his so she kept him from getting up. I was almost going there to do something when a loud beeping sound came from nowhere, along with a shrill voice saying "Modality change : armed combat." Then Ebony had a black spear in her right hand and a black shield and Percy unsheathed the silver sword he'd used against Mark. Only now I could appreciate how beautiful it was, decorated with intricate designs telling the story of how the universe was created painfully clear details.

When they began to fight I truly saw how they fought, my mind not overlapped with doubts and certainty Mark would win. Percy's style had become cautious instead of reckless and as he delivered blow after blow he was careful not waste energy, where before it simply wouldn't matter. He stroke with a sort of aggressive gracefulness, calculating the movements she'd try to deliver. He'd truly became a top sword master. After a few moments I turned to face the person he'd been dueling.

To describe Ebony fighting is the same as to describe a panther hunting. Lithe and deadly, she didn't commit stupid mistakes, her prey did. If she decided to charge you, you had no other choice but to defend. If she decided to kill you, all you could do is die. You might beg for mercy, but there would be none. You could grovel for a second more, but that would be too long. The thought of facing her in combat, truly facing her in combat, sent shivers down my spine. Anyone who tried to face her would die. You could see why in the world she was Chaos' top and personal assassin. The swift and precise movements of her blade were beautiful as they were unpredictable. She fought with such a peaceful expression that she reminded me of an angel of death, the only thing that was missing was the wings.

Eventually the shrill voice announced: "This is the end of today's drills." Drills? I could feel my confusion echoed in the other campers. It had to be five in the morning, Apollo hadn't even began to climb the sky and they were doing combat drills? "You have to work on your hand to hand combat Alastor." Ebony commented stretching her arms, why does she call him that?. "I guess, but since I beat you on the archery range today." He sounded hopeful. "You don't get to skip classes today. You still have to do at least one hard subject or two easy ones." She said in a no nonsense voice. Percy's shoulders slumped and I decided to try to talk to him. "I guess you still don't like studying do you Percy?"

Wrong thing to say. He turned on his heels with a look of pure hatred and fury in his eyes before he charged at me. For a second I thought he was actually going to kill me as he summoned from thin air a battle axe. Then a pair of arms got him from behind, forcing him down and kicking his hands so he'd let go of the sharp weapon. The figure who was nearly half his size was Ebony, who moved one hand from his neck to his mouth and used the other to snap, making tendrils of darkness appear and claim the axe into a pit of black energy. "You know that if I have to use a needle I will, so help me. You now full well that you rejected that name and the role of Hero Of Olympus when you took up your job as commander. By your own choice your name became Alastor, the name of the first warrior of Chaos. Either take up the role you chose, or stick to the one you were given." Ebony snarled when blood started leaking from her hand. A low growl started forming on the back of his neck, surprisingly enough she answered with the same hostility as before "I know its hard because the reason for your anger is right in front of you, but if you keep it up like this, I'll make you have dinner in the pavilion. Won't that be fun?" Immediately his eyes took the look of a cornered animal and he began to tremble. I heard Ebony curse under her breath than look at me with an accusing glare. "Its your fault he's like this." She said with an extremely choked voice, dripping in desperation and anger before shadow traveling away. What in the world had happened to Percy? But the answer came as quick as the question. He'd had his heart ripped out just like the hawk. Ebony had been the one to nurse the wound, even if it meant hurting herself in the process, just like the raven.


	7. Chapter 7 Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. OR HOO. No matter. *reaches out for anti depressants***

**AN: This chapter might be just a little over sappy, but I'll reduce the sap from now on. **

Ebony POV

After an hour I got him to fall asleep on the day bed from my personal room (the door was behind my cupboard and he was the first person to find out about it, and he only found out about it today. It looks like a spa with a crazy amount of books.) I wrapped my hands in bandages and sat down. I was exhausted. Being in camp again must have erased a lot of the progress he had made, because last night after the initial crisis he crashed on my couch and began waking up every hour screaming. Thankfully the tent was soundproof from the inside out. I ended up staying awake with him and eventually gave up sleep when it was a quarter to five and changed for the three areas we'd practice today. I felt bad about my reaction to Blondie, but it really was her fault (if Alastor's yells accusing her of it were any indication). Eventually when I saw he wasn't going to wake up I slept too. For the first time in years I dreamt.

_I dreamt I was on a beach, my head was resting on some one's shoulder. I was impossibly happy as the man whispered sweet things into my ears. I loved this man, who ever he was. The moonlight was only enough for me to see his eyes. The were a never ending sea green_, _with all the storms off the ocean. He took me in his arms gently and laid his head on the base of my neck, making my wings unfurl and shelter us like a cocoon. "I love you Ebony" the man said, the words were beautiful to me. Then with a jolt I realized two things. One - his voice was terribly familiar. Two - it belonged to Alastor._

Thats when I woke up in a cold sweat shivering against the heat that always plagued this room. He was still sleeping peacefully and so I stood up backing away from the day bed slowly. I left my personal room in a desperate sprint and entered the kitchen. Sitting behind the counter where no one could see me straight away, I cried. I something as unlike me as dreams. In all my years I've only cried twice. When I was born and now. These were tears of sadness knowing that no matter how much I loved him, he had been crushed by love before and wouldn't want to do it again. These were angry tears because the culprit was so close to my grasp and I could do absolutely nothing about it. These were tears of happiness for finally knowing the unnamed feelings that had been plaguing my heart since the week after I met Alastor. Most of all however, these were lovesick tears. I had no idea to why. I had no idea what I could do. I had no idea how I could possibly be with him now.

After a few minutes. I make a decision. I slapped my self hard for starters. I was the second in command of Chaos, not mentioning that I was also his assassin and tracker. I took a shower and changed into a black long-sleeved v-neck, jeans, a black parka lined with the white fur of an animal I found dead in the woods one day and my signature lace up combat boots. I made a silent promise to my self. _If I love him, I've got to be strong enough to stand beside him. _No more tears. No skirting responsibilities. No acting different. I made pancakes for when he woke up, using a whole bottle of blue dye to let him know I forgive him for the bite he gave me. When I heard him calling my name softly. I was myself again.

Alastor POV

I dreamt of Ebony while I slept. Again. The day I fist saw her seventeen self a week after I've arrived, whenever I didn't have nightmares, I had dreams about her. Us at the beach, at the mall, eating at a french restaurant or in a particularly unique case a torrid make out session. Please don't ask, because I don't know the answer. I wondered if she had the same dreams. If she did, she hid it pretty well. Today for example I was sure she didn't, because when I woke up and called for her she came to me with the same calm expression as always. The same trust, the same warmth and the same light that meant she'd have my back, even if no one else had. Even if what I felt for her was really love, I knew better than to tell her. I spent a decade watching new recruits fall for her and I spent a decade of watching her refuse them gently. A decade of broken hearts and a decade of the cold I saw behind her gentle facade.

I had the pancakes she made me with cocoa and all the while I ate she was staring at me. I saw her hand was bandaged and felt guilty and pathetic. If I can't be trusted to solve my own qualms who am I to try to solve those of others? Worst of all, the scene had been eerily smiler to the one some five years back. I hadn't wanted to study the politics of Skadir, the frozen continent in the planet of Gardentyer (all of the continents there represent a season and Skadir represents winter), so Chaos had said that exact sentence. Most people never referred to it, those who did called it the axe incident. I call it nearly beheading the creator of the universe, but that's just me. "Is that hand bothering you?" I ask gently. The fact I bit her made me feel sick, so I prayed I hadn't hurt her too badly. She didn't answer, instead she just kept staring at me seemingly lost in her own thoughts. I repeated the question more loudly which pulled her out of her own mind. "I'm sorry, I was distracted. What happened?" She said absent minded. I frowned, this was very unlike her. Usually she doesn't miss a beat, paying more attention to details than any of us. Ebony being distracted was something unheard of, which didn't exactly reassure me. She smiled warmly at me and shook her head slowly. "I've had much worse." I give her a small smile and keep on eating. When I'm done its seven sharp. "You look kind of down." She says suddenly. There is a spark of humor in her eyes. "I know something that will cheer you up. Today we start training these guys like we do the recruits." She adds. My small smile becomes one that would creep out the Cheshire cat's


	8. Chapter 8 Training

**Discalimer: The results are in and PJO and HOO are still not mine. *sniff***

**AN: Sorry for the late update. Sorry for the late update. Sorry for the late update. Sorry for the late update. Any who… same scenario with the last two chapters, so you get to know what happens next by tomorrow at the latest.**

Annabeth POV

All the campers were lined up in rows. Supposedly the generals would be training us today. The nine generals of Chaos were there, hoods down and looking sterner than ever. "When will this crap begin? I've better things to do!" Mark said brattishly. Ethan raised an eyebrow "At the Commander's leisure. " He paused to squint at the sun which was especially bright today, giving out a lot of warmth, before continuing "If he doesn't have his second in command teach you, which would be more cruel. She'd make you start at ten in the night and finish at ten in the next morning." Then the arena became darker and from a shadow stepped out Percy and Ebony. All the generals kneeled. "Commander, as per instructed, we've lined them all up." The said in such perfect unison it was creepy. I looked at Percy who nodded in their direction and gasped. He looked incredibly hot. He decked a tight black t-shirt that highlighted his well built chest and grey camouflage and he'd fitted his feet with lace up combat boots. He looked at us through black aviators. "All right. Lets begin. You will be submitted through the same regime as recruits of our army, meaning either you adapt or you die from exhaustion." His tone made it clear he wasn't joking which bothered me. Ebony stood beside him impassively, ignoring the lustful looks the boys from the Apollo cabin shot her. Frankly I didn't see it. "Lets start off with 100 laps around camp. Any one who fails to complete them in under one hour, has won him or her self a wrestling match with Ebony." Percy added voice so cold, I almost shivered. I looked at Ebony appraisingly, she didn't look like much but had taken down some one easily twice her size. Needless to say, all campers that had been there this morning began running like their lives depended on it, and being a demigod, often it did.

_**Time skip: 1 hour and a 100 laps **_

Anyone who decided they wouldn't do it was now sitting in the arena with bruises every where and there feet and ankles were wrapped up in gauze, over little stools with ice packs over them. Conclusion: don't wrestle with Ebony. Mark, I noticed was going to begin his match now. We sat down to watch, but there wasn't much to it. In a matter seconds she'd gotten him in a headlock and choking violently. She threw him half way across the arena and stepped on his chest while the shrill voice from earlier count down from ten "-3,2,1!" A whistle went out and she stretched as she moved over to where the generals were sitting. Percy nodded smirking and shook his head. Then he nodded towards the generals and they came splitting into three groups. One was made up by Zoe Nightshade, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew, who dropped a tiny gold seed by the ground at their feet and a banner sprouted out of the ground the word 'archers' sea green against black. The other groups were made by : Luke, Beckendorf and Ethan on side and Silena, Castor and Bianca on the other, each dropped a gold seed and banners shot out of the ground, these read swords and knifes, respectively. "Okay, everyone head to the banner with your weapon. If you plan on using a spear you can stay here to train with Ebony." Percy said, voice loaded with seriousness. Nobody did stay for spear class.

Ebony POV

I smiled as the generals lead their charges away from the arena. "When will you stop teasing them?" I ask Alastor. "Not very soon. Kronos' forces grow stronger every day and we are going to teach them a year's worth of techniques and practices long forgotten to this world in one week." He says voice showing concern. I shrug, when he decides on something its hard to dissuade him. "And what about the romans?" I ask after a while of silence. Silence bugs me, to me it seems like the prelude of battle, the dreary quiet of anticipation for what's coming, I am always happy to break it. He shrugs "They are more military oriented then the greeks. I don't need to worry about them." he responds. After a while of witting still I take my little silver pocket watch from the pocket of my parka and check the time. It was still half past twelve and the sun was climbing surer than ever. I grumble complaining of the ridiculous amount of light and summon Enyo who appears on my belt and toss it onto the targets set up in the corner. Sure enough a perfect bulls eye. Alastor claps from where he's seated and I become very self conscious, but still, I'm not bashful enough to blush. Thats for those who can be bothered. I can't, I never could. I turn to face him and give a mock bow. He heads over to the targets ad plucks out my black dagger before coming to star before me and sending Enyo flying miles of target. I snicker before just plain rolling on the floor laughing like an idiot. Eventually he joins me and after a few minutes we sober out enough to carry out a conversation. "Been a long time since I felt the thrill of battle." He says morosely. "Tell me about it. I haven't had a good chase in months." I frown before continuing "Scratch that. I haven't had a chase in months."

We sit out in the sun for a while and soon enough my pocket watch is beeping. I pull it out and open it, my muscles tensing in anticipation, a message is written where the face of the clock would usually be '_Clint "the wild beast" Finch'_ I stand up and retrieve Enyo and nod in the commander's direction. He give me a grim smile and nods back "Kill him or her good." He says ruefully. With that thought in mind I shadow travel away making use of something I despise, silence.


	9. Chapter 9 A shadow's romance

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or HOO. I must not cry… (sobs like crazy)**

**AN:This chapter was basically me answering bluelotus1670's review. And probably what most of you are thinking. R&R!**

Ebony POV

Silent, I crouch through the halls of the facility. A new boss of the mafia, with roots in both the Italian and the Russian families from decades back. In the few weeks he came to power and he's already caused enough to irk Chaos. _Must be an idiotic moron _ I think. I finally come to the end of the iron hallway. Using the darkness of the dim corridor I send a thin thread of darkness throw the throats of the two lackeys in front of the doors. They had a quick painless deaths. Deaths that weren't messy. I touch their foreheads with one of my black nails leaving behind the mark of Chaos, an universal sign surrounded by a laurel crown, branded there. I slipped throughout the crack of the door and found him sitting in the balcony, the fool. Silently I walked over to where he sat and placed Pemphredo against his throat. Slowly I slit it. I placed the mark under the cut and stood back admiring my work. Clint had been handsome, with hair so blonde it was almost white and contrasting black eyes that stood hollow, a shadow of what they had been. A shadow is all I am. A shadow of what is coming. A shadow is quiet. A shadow is calm. A shadow is never truly there. Across the universe they call me the shadow of Chaos. A fitting name, I always thought. _As a shadow I came, as a shadow I will go_. The song came easily to me, the lullaby that my father sung to me helpless as I cried at night, as he morned the death of my mother. _Shadows know no woe_. Was what he'd told all my life. "A good kill." said a deep voice, lush and seductive, from behind me. I turned to face my father, the god of darkness, from where he sat on the railing.

He had shoulder length raven hair and black eyes with dashes of silver like mine, and as usual a small black braid showed just behind his ear, with a black feather tied at the end. He was shirtless with his wings extended and was bare foot with black slacks. I smiled opened his arms to me. "Little shadow, its been many moons." I snicker at his odd way of measuring time that hasn't changed since I was a babe. I step into his arms and hug him. When we separate he held his hand out to me. I extended my own raven wings and took it, before jumping from the railing. Flying with father always made me feel like a child, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Children see things more clearly than many people. They see shadows. They see me.

Annabeth POV

It was almost dinner time when we'd done training for the day. I was sore and aching all over, the generals drove us hard the whole day long and as a result we were all battered. When we got back to the arena however, we noticed something was wrong. Percy was looking up at the sky as if he was looking for something and _his shadow was missing_. Wronger still, Ebony was missing. Then a dark shape was overlapping the moon, quickly taking the format of wings. The shape came closer and closer, 'till I managed to see it was Ebony with wings sprouting out of her back. The second her feet touched the ground Percy's shadow came back. Ebony, I noticed, was breathless with a smile on her lips. Percy raised an eyebrow and she laughed, an exhilarating sound that sounded amazingly childish. "Father and I had some quality time together." she said with a light hearted tone. "The mighty Erberus, primordial god of darkness, spent a handful of hours with his favorite daughter? Impossible!" Percy said sarcastically rolling his eyes. She shrugged and pulled out two pizza boxes out of thin air along with a pair of six-packs of coke. "Beat you to my tent?" she asked. "Sure, just a second. Sagittarius and Aquarius, tomorrow you two have front stage teaching every one basic healing techniques. Every one else can have a day out in New York or where ever." Percy replied. The generals nodded and Ebony sprouted wings again and flew off to no particular place I could think of. Percy started to walk away and again his shadow was gone.

Alastor POV

I was waiting in the kitchen table trying to cast a shadow with my finger. Guess she's going to take her time flying today. I think back to how I lost a shadow and Ebony took its place.

_I'm battling the leader of the light rebels. He's some minor gosling but I've only trained for a few months so I'm still raw. Its the middle of battle and every thing is in disarray_ _then the godling summons a ball of golden light, just as I shove rip tide up his rib cage. As a last desperate measure he throughs the glowing orb and I pass out. Days later I'm in the infirmary of Chaos' city with the generals and Chaos himself surrounding me. Taurus and Leo help me sit up before they tell me anything. "So what happened that everybody is so grim?" I ask. Its Chaos that answers me in his most solemn voice "You lost your shadow." I get ten shades paler. In the city we learn that our shadows are about 40% of our vital essence. Whom ever controlled our shadows controlled us. If you lose your shadow, you die. "So how am I not dead yet?" I almost yell. Sagittarius gave a reply this time "You know how shadows of people we care about very much are mixed with our own?" I nod before he continues "Well, Ebony is all shadow and you know she cares about all the generals and you very much, so she took up the role of your shadow." I stare at him for a while then I pass out sitting up, and something tells me my shadow caused it._

"I wonder if Ebony knows I love her." I think aloud. Then warm arms wrap around my chest and someone kisses my neck. I look down at my finger again and see the darkness beneath it. I freeze in shock and worry. Did Ebony hear me? "She didn't know." She said with a voice so soft I had to strain to hear. She come round to face me and presses her forehead to mine. A want comes slowly but surely, dueling the rising insecurity I felt. "But she wants you to know she loves you too." That said she kisses me gently and walks away, but I catch her arm before she can get far and we kiss. First gently, then deeply but permanently sweet. After a few minutes we broke apart, but kept holding onto each other. In her arms there was something I hadn't felt with Annabeth. There was certainty. The certainty that we belonged together. The certainty of tomorrow. The certainty that tomorrow did exist for us. Finally I was at peace. In her I found my center and the sanity I lost such a long time ago. There would be no more freak outs after this, I was deadly sure. Much later that night I stared at the roof of my own tent, whose ceiling reflected the night sky, and there was nothing to trouble me, something that had not happened to me since I was a very small child. I fell asleep to the vague memory of me laughing at the shore of Montauk at the age of five. Slowly a plan formed in my head for tomorrow when the medics would be the ones busy. I reached for the legal pad and one of the pens I kept in the drawer of my night stand and began jotting down notes. It was nearly dawn when I went to sleep, but I was happy with myself.


	10. Chapter 10 Prelude of Battle

**Discalimer: Time has passed, yet I still do not own PJO or HOO. And now I will crawl into a hole and hide. **

**AN: To my dear readers: I'm sorry! I know this is monumentally late, but I was head deep under homework **_**and**_** I contracted the horror of Writer's Block. I promise I will try to return to my usual weekly postings!**

Ebony POV

Alastor is anxious in the morning. He has a picnic basket in one hand and the keys to his car in the other. He's wearing beige cargo shorts and a grey shirt with the black emblem of Chaos' Army, its just like Chaos' insignia, but this one has a crossed spear and sword underneath. He told me to dress for a beach day, so I'm wearing black cotton shorts and a white v-neck blouse, along with some old white converses. He leads me to where he left the ship parked and we go to the "garage" where we find a wide range of sleek bikes and cars, one of which is Alastor's black convertible Aston Martin Vantage N420. He loves that car, but I can't see it. Guys are mysteries when it comes to cars. I get into the passenger side while he dumps the basket in the trunk. We pull out through the back ramp of the ship and Alastor finds a deserted dirt track in the middle of nowhere.

After a while we pulled up to a corner of the beach. A sign further back from where we'd come had said Montauk. He left the car and picked up the basket before opening the door for me. "Why so chivalrous today?" I asked as he led me to a stretch of beach close to the sea. "Humor me. This time there is no snotty, prick of half brother to trouble my romantic life." he said, a slight undertone of humor coloring his voice. I shrugged and helped him set up the picnic. We stayed there for a while chatting before I felt a shift in the shadows behind us. I pulled my spear from thin air and nudged Alastor. He caught my mood instantly and pulled out a seemingly harmless brass zippo from his pocket. The instant he flicked it doom's day appeared in his hand. Slowly we turned to face a large pack of hellhounds. There were little over two dozen beasts. Exchanging a quick look, we charged into battle.

_**Time skip: 30 minutes**_

We were panting when I pulled graeae from the neck of the last hell hound just before it collapsed into dust. We were covered in golden dust from head to toe. "Good fight." Alastor commented. _But they knew we would be here and not at camp_. I thought. Theories began to form in my head. Unbidden thoughts of gore and destruction. I saw the shadow of my godly half brother Thanatos spread over camp half-blood. A shiver ran down my back. And all around me there was silence. I couldn't hear the roar of the waves or the sound of bugs. Just silence. Another memory of my father, the reason why I hated silence so much is directly related to this memory. _"Silence, little shadow will be my way to keep you safe. Just like a musical piece, Silence will also be a prelude to you. The prelude of battle."_ That's when I took Alastor by the hand and dragged him to the car, a storm brewing in the pit of my stomach.

Alastor POV

I was surprised when she dragged me back to my car, especially since she seemed close to a stroke. The moment she was in and we were heading back to camp as fast as the Aston Martin could carry us, she contacted Taurus, putting her watch on speaker. "Taurus, how's the situation at camp?" she asked.

Taurus POV

While the girls were helping Aquarius and Sagittarius in training the half-bloods in simple battlefield healing, me and the guys were on trees scouting the perimeter of camp, each responsible for a particular section of the border. Alastor had headed out with Ebony early in the day and Libra had told us that they got together. Finally! They obviously had something for each other since his first week there! Any who, I was sitting on the top branch of Thalia's pine when I saw them.

It was a legion of monsters of every sort I've ever seen. There were hell hounds, espousae, dracanae by the hundreds. A swarm of stymphalian birds flew overhead, their beady eyes searching for prey. "Crap." I muttered under my breath. I was reaching for my little radio, to talk to the other generals when it started buzzing. The minute I accepted the call Ebony's voice came to me, over the loud roar of an engine, "Taurus, how's the situation at camp?" she asked, slightly panicked. "Bad, we've got an army here. Every kind of monster you'd expect for a minor charge, but by astounding numbers." I responded quickly. I heard the commander curse loudly over the small silvery device. "How many?" He asked. I did a quick head count before answering "Over five thousand land creatures, some four hundred stymphalian birds, and I'll have to check with Cancer for any sea creatures." I heard Alastor curse again using language colorful enough to make a sailor blush. "Taurus, battle procedure Omega is now effective." Ebony called back. "Yes Ma'am." I said, hitting the distress signal on the radio. Immediately rustling came from the trees as the two generals closest to me, Leo and Pisces, came over. In a matter of seconds all nine generals of Chaos were assembled with a number of disgruntled demigods. Then they caught sight of what was behind me and entered a state of shock, similar to that of a claustrophobic person that had become trapped in a no way of escape.

Sending a cold gaze to the generals, the only ones that had not entered a panic, I knew I only needed one sentence to announce the beginning of the War. As the son of Hermes it is always my job to hand out messages, no matter how grim. It only took the one sentence to destroy what peace we had at the moment. One sentence for the nine of us, brothers and sisters in arms to loose the office of teachers, and step into the shoes of leaders. With a grim determination, I muttered "Battle Plan Omega.


	11. Chapter 11 A plan in collapse

**Disclaimer: **_**Written in this story, a few clicks away, a message to the readers, oh! The seasons come and go, but I still don't own PJO**_

**AN: I know unnecessarily elaborate disclaimer, which is in no way a good adaptation, but *shrugs* what are you going to do. Thank you my awesome readers, that reviewed so many times I decided to consent to openotaku's request and post two days running. **

Taurus POV

I watched my words ripple through the storm of people before me. The reactions varied, ranging from confusion, to disbelief, to continued panic to resignation. The resignation of course were from the veterans of both wars, the immortal campers that supposedly existed to safe guard and train demigods and obviously the generals. Of course that in their eyes was the glint of the weight that was once more thrust onto their backs. Don't get me wrong, we exist to keep the world safe, but it doesn't mean we like fighting. Then as if someone flicked on a light they burst into action breaking the half bloods into groups and giving them the basic gist of what to do. Plan Omega is essentially an attack strategy we use when we are apparently overwhelmed, like now. Small groups attack the outside of the congregation of monsters in important congregation points ruffly taking the shape of an omega around the group. In the back, where the mouth of the ancient greek letter is located, series of archers pick the monsters in the center from above. This maneuver also makes it easy in case of a potential retreat. The problem was the stymphalian birds overhead. "Cancer!" I yelled over the racket. His face turned to mine in one second. "We are going to need your … little project." I told him. He nodded and pulled out a seemingly inoffensive radio, like the ones we uses to communicate. He proceeded to press a tiny little button on the radio and the generals clamped their hands over their ears, after all our hearing is more sensible then most people's. What Cancer's radio did was emit a very annoying little sonic frequency, which to my pleasure caused the bronze beaked chickens to burst into a pile of shiny feathers. This seemed to boost the camper's morale for some reason I couldn't possibly imagine. That was also when Mark and one of his moronic cronies decided to charge the army head long.

"Idiots!" I heard a disgusted Nico di Angelo say. I had only time to blink before the duo was nearly a pulp. That's when, as if by some miracle, a volley of black feathers as sharp as diamond wedges were sent flying into the crowd of beasts. A black shadow fell into a head first dive and came back up just as quick, with Mark and the other idiot by the scruffs of their shirts in each hand. The shadow I realized was Ebony swooping graciously by the pine where the assembled demigods caught the pair when she dropped them. "Alastor sent me ahead to check how things are going." she said with a brow raised skeptically at the crowd of campers. The monsters were now enraged and starting to charge at us. "No time for a plan. We are the brothers and sisters of Chaos. We Fight. We Charge. We Protect!" the demigods began to rally to her call of the ancient warriors of Chaos and as one we charged those who defied us.

Virgo POV

After that battle was true and utter Chaos. I fought with my twin daggers, slicing monsters like crazy. In the middle of battle I lost sight of Ebony, but the commander's arrival was obvious. There was a sudden decrease in the number of foes to down and his aura of power was also present. For a while it seemed we were doing well, but most of the new campers hadn't been trained enough to do much damage, and most of the immortal campers were in the roman camp all the way across the country. That's when I realize that against so many creatures, we didn't have much help. Alastor must have recognized this as an issue too, because he began to channel the void.

Alastor POV

Battle was mayhem. I fought back to back with Ebony as usual. We complemented each other well, and especially now we had to make sure we didn't get to badly injured. A few minutes in, I began to notice that without a threat of war hanging over their heads, the campers didn't take their training as seriously, something that made it extremely easy for the monsters to potentially obliterate us. That didn't reassure me that this was good idea. As doom's day hacked away at monsters, it seemed more grew out the earth to replace them, like the heads of a hydra that I prayed wouldn't make an appearance. Thats when I decided that this skirmish had gone on too long, and began to channel the void. The void is all of existence. It is the air we breathe and its the food we eat. Its the rest we best from sleep and the tired feeling we get after a long run. Its what makes us happy or what makes us miserable. The void is the power to create and the power to destroy.

First things first I nudged Ebony, we locked eyes and she nodded, catching my mood. Then I sat on the ground and cupped my hands and began to recite _First there was Chaos, the essence of all. Then at the first glint of light of the first Dawn, there was the Void - Existence itself. As it was in the beginning, it will be in the end. _Under my breath and a small cloud of black dust began to form in my hands. A few seconds later, the cloud was the size of one of those mini basket balls and so blew the cloud away spreading the dust through the throng of monsters. Each time a fleck of the dark dust touched them, they would disintegrate leaving behind a pile of gold dust. A minute later there were no more monsters and a large yell of victory sounded from the assembled demigods.

_**Time skip : camp fire time**_

I was nestled in a branch over looking the camp fire that didn't seem very lively. I supposed this afternoon reminded them that war was not only imminent, it had already began, with that gentle subtlety that initiates most conflicts. Ebony shift slightly from where she's lying on my chest. We're looking on the camper's half-hearted sing along with some worry. Many newbies are sitting in the infirmary, which meant we are going to need to up the dose which is all ready overwhelming for them, which is only going to make it worse when they try again. "Maybe we should call the other immortal campers." Ebony murmurs softly, almost too softly to hear. "Yeah. They need to get the whole story too. Its a good thing that Reyna and Jason retired from being praetors too, we're going to need every hand on deck. " I comment just as low. _Wonder if the Reyna got sick of Leo already. Not likely though, those too were all over each other when I visited them before meeting Ebony. _ I thought to my self.

"What if something happens during the war and we never see each other again?" She asks suddenly. I begin to wonder if I heard her right when I feel little salt water tears on my shirt. I tilt her chin so she's looking at me "Nothing will happen." I tell her. "You can't know that." she counters. "I know this Ebony. The fates sent you to me in a time when I was almost losing my hope for peace, and with it my humanity, my ability to love, my ability to laugh, my ability to live. To truly live, not just survive. If it was so important for me to keep all those things so they can screw around with my life even more than thy already have, they can't steal you away from me. Besides that, I'd like to see them try." I tell her before kissing her with so much feeling, they must have seen the bonfire all the way from Chaos' city


	12. Chapter 12 To get better

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. *Deep breaths. Deep breaths.***

**AN:I'm back! Exam season is over my dearest readers! Finally, I can get on with the story!**

Annabeth POV

We woke up to the sound of a whistle on top of the canoe lake floating on our mattresses. We looked round and saw Ebony along with a recently arrived Leo, Piper, Hazel, Jason and Frank on the shore. SHe wearing a grey wife beater with the same symbol that was on Percy's shirt yesterday and short jeans shorts and converses, her hair was pulled in a high pony tail with her bangs loose. She had a shiny pea whistle on her lips and how that thing made that much noise was beyond me. Leo handed her a megaphone with which she yelled out to us "You have 10 seconds to move and reach the shore with out your powers. After ten seconds you'll be hit on by tennis balls!" At first we thought she was kidding and holds up her fingers showing numbers eventually she reached ten and a plummet of tennis balls rained down from the sky. And they were on fire. They were on Greek fire. You _have got_ to be kidding me! To say we all scrambled down from our mattresses faster than light would have been an understatement.

We reached shore soaking wet and cold. Luckily there were piles of fluffy towels waiting for us. When the last camper reached shore, Ebony hit time on a stopwatch. "Three minutes and seven seconds. Not bad." she said writing something down on a clip board. We looked to the burning lake in shock. She looked at the lake and snapped her fingers. The fire vanished. "Well, from the look on your faces it seems like the loopy gas we sprayed on last night's marshmallows worked. Don't worry, I just neutralized the effect." She told us calmly. "Now you have two hours for breakfast and taking a shower before meeting us down at the arena. Today we are going to give a crash course to the hard life." She told us.

_**Time skip 2 hours**_

We were sitting expectantly in the stands. A pair of wooden barrels was in the corner. When a howl came out of no where. A pack of hell hounds was on the middle of the arena, growling like crazy. The weird thing was that they were not attacking. Ebony stepped out of the shadows and petted their muzzles. She turned to face us. "My step brothers are going to help us today. Don't worry about these guys, they belong to the army. A little knack of hell hounds is that they can see your weakest terrains. What we are going do today is that our dear roman friends will be helping me. My step bothers will tell me your weak terrains and we will simulate them using essence of chaos. The only way this is going to work is if you really practice and really try to make this work. Remember, this in not punishment. We are going to better our selves. That is the key to winning this time." She told us dead serious. Something seemed off about her today. Besides that. Where the heck was Percy?

Ebony POV

It had been three thirty in the morning when we were were having a briefing meeting in Alastor's tent. We were sat in the meeting room. Major riots had struck up in nine corners of the universe, which meant the generals had to go to Chaos' city, collect their armies and go. It also meant Alastor had to go to coordinate everything from HQ. They didn't want to leave me alone and I didn't want to let them out of my sight. A scouting mission last night revealed the enemy numbers were growing and growing fast. Not to mention that I still had to train the demigods and couldn't be counted on for back up. If anything got out of hand, there would be nothing to rely on. I knew that they were all grown up, seasoned veterans, generals of Chaos; but there was a nagging little voice in the back of my mind telling me against it. The last time that happened and I was on earth, it was the day before the second world war. "If any thing happens, remember: we are the generals of Chaos. We are the best of the best, and no matter what, we're family. No matter what, we can and will win." Alastor told us. There was so much certainty in his voice that it was hard to doubt, but I was his shadow. I could feel what he was feeling and confidence was no where near. Slowly they all left, gently wishing good luck to those who remained. I hung back when the rest were gone and wrapped my arms around him. He held me tighter than tight and kissed my head. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before like some unspoken agreement I let go of him as soon as he began to leave. I crossed the room to the phone on the wall and dialed a number. A sleepy male voice came through the receiver and I called back. "Hello, is this Jason?"

One hour later the Alastor's roman friends were standing out side half blood hill along with some eighty legionnaire. Jason & co came up to me. "So what do you want us to do?" Piper asked. "First things first. I need to get all the campers' mattresses onto the canoe lake." A wicked smile spread over the face of the legionnaires as they marched into camp. I shook my head. How the heck they got here in so little time amazed me. Whilst they put the campers to sleep floating atop the fishes, I went to check my supplies of essence of Chaos. I had over sixteen thousand barrels of the black powder. I took a hand full and blew imagining the scenario in my head. It was a huge stone castle lost amongst the stars, seemingly forever cloaked in darkness. A young girl's room in front of me. A wrought iron four poster bed was close to the wall, and amongst the huge purple silk pillows was a stuffed black bunny with a purple vest. Strewn over the floor were dolls, books, wooden blocks and other ancient toys. On the wall opposite the bed was a fire place burning with green flames. On the mantle were many pictures of a handsome man with black wings and a little black haired girl weigh the same raven wings. It was obvious that the man and the girl were father and daughter, and that the man loved her very much. I crossed my old bedroom in my father's palace and got my oak violin with the shelf. I pulled the strings and a soft melody took up the large space. Then I put the violin down and murmured the incantation to dispel the magic. A second later I was in the storage room of my tent. I sighed and rolled out two barrels into the distant arena


	13. Chapter 13 New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO or HOO. *There I did it. Now deep breaths, deep breaths.***

**AN: Yes, I know I promised I go back to weekly updates, but alas, I was playing volley with friends and me and sports don't really mix. Result : My wrist is messed up. Anyways, I think this chapter will leave Annabeth fans happy. Next chapter will be a more detailed version of what happened, through Ebony's eyes.**

Alastor POV

I watched the screens intently. Pisces, Cancer and Gemini had managed to get out with only minor causalities. They were heading back to base, with Aquarius, Libra and Taurus leaving their individual battles now. Virgo, Sagittarius and Leo were packing up and preparing for take off. Another day, another crap load of crises averted. I was in my office when I felt a sharp pang on my shoulder. Panic chorused through me. There wasn't anybody else here but my shoulder was hurting like hell. The only alternative was that my shadow had been wounded. _Ebony got hurt?_ It was a surreal thought but I scribbled down a note to the generals and shadow traveled immediately to Earth.

When I got there I realized that the pang on my shoulder had been a premonition as a tear stricken Annabeth turned from Mark who plunged his sword into Ebony's shoulder as she shoved Annabeth out of the way of the blow that would have surely killed the blonde. The second Ebony left a loud wail the campers gathered seeing an appalled Annabeth laying on the floor with Mark hovering over my Ebony whose shoulder was bleeding like crazy with a bloody sword. If you think the wound restrained her at all, you're sorely mistaken. The second her wail was out of her mouth it became a growl of anger, as she roundhouse kicked my pathetic half brother twenty feet into the air. The campers ogled her amazed at how easily she sent him flying with a wound as big as that. I knew better though. She was paler than usual, a thin shin of sweat covered her face and her breathing was shallow and strained. I ripped a length of cloth from my shirt and walked over to her, bandaging the wound so the bleeding stopped. She looked at me great fully with her funny silver streaked eyes thankfully.

My presence and my bandage seemed to call the campers to attention who immediately began gathering medical supplies. Me and Ebony waved away the demigods. As the daughter of Erebus, direct light was bad for her but she could handle it. Sunlight was worse but direct sunlight with a wound that bad has got to be taking its toll on her. She breathed out a long breath at last when we reached the shadow of a nearby tree. She removed the bandage and I watched as it immediately began heal, muscle and sinew sewing itself back together, finally being hidden by new soft skin all in the matter of seconds. A few more seconds and color returned to normal as her circulation stabilized. "Lucky that the damage to the veins close to the aorta was very superficial." she mumbled. We were lucky. If his blade had impaled her a few centimeters lower, the consequences would have been fatal. I watched as her eyes focus on something behind me. I turn and see Annabeth. I move so that the two girls were facing each other. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Annabeth told Ebony, holding her hand. Ebony smiled faintly. "Just doing my duty. Protecting the innocent, personal agendas apart." She said. Annabeth nodded and let her hand drop. She then moved away, taking most of the campers with her. The rest followed soon after.

"That boy is a menace." She said, looking in the direction of the campers that had left. "And a prick." I commented. Ebony smiled and pulled my head down to hers and gave me a kiss on the nose. I returned her kiss with a proper kiss full on the lips. _She tastes like honey and fresh summer strawberries_. I mused quietly.

Annabeth POV

I had just broken up with Mark and was feeling good, until he called me a whore. Tears fell down and I slapped him, turning away and leaving when suddenly I was on the ground and Ebony roundhouse kicked Mark, clutching her shoulder and howling in pain and anger. Percy seemingly materialized out of thin air and bandaged her wound before leading her to the shade where she visibly improved. I was amazed, I did nothing to deserve her protection, and she takes a sword to the shoulder, effectively breaking her shoulder capsule and quite possibly killing her so I wouldn't get hurt. I guess Ebony is just one of those people, who was just too good and just too caring for her own good. I walked the distance to her, each step a reminder of what that she'd done. When I get there Percy gets out of my way, and I crouch dow and take her hand thanking her. My thank you wasn't just for saving me, but also for cleaning up after I made such a mess with Percy. Just doing my duty. Protecting the innocent, personal agendas apart." She said. There was an implied _I understand, don't worry about it_ in her words, which gave me certainty on my course. A new start, a clean slate. Nodding, I stood up and walked away, feeling better than I had in years.


	14. Chapter 14 Through the eyes of another

**Disclaimer:Years come, years go. I still don't own PJO.**

**AN:OMG! I'm actually posting this. I've been busy, with a major block and I've recently discovered deviant art. Needless to say the creative process hasn't been flowing. Oh well, enjoy! PS.:This has a tid bit of language.**

Ebony POV

I was finishing off a child of Apollo in a dark forest. Poor kid couldn't see anything right in front of his face. So whilst I easy pounded strike after strike onto him, poor kid couldn't even defend him self until he finally had the idea of using his hearing to hear me coming. Taking it easy on the kid, I didn't make a coat of shadows over the ground so I could walk with out making noise. After half an hour though, this became boring and the poor demigod was sweating bullets. I called it quits on the practice and gave them some free time. Hey, I might want to make them work their butts off, but even I'm not that heartless.

Stretching I felt something tug on me. Looking down, I saw a curly haired shadow pointing off to a corner next to the big house. Silently making my way there, I watched the scene play out.

"Mark, we really need to talk." Annabeth began, carefully weighing her words. The prick cocked a eyebrow at her. "What d'ya want now. Please don't start another of those lectures on why the columns of the coliseum are amazing or something like that. I really don't wanna know." the lousy son of poseidon groaned. Visibly irritated, Annabeth continued. "That's what I want to talk to you about. Mark, you are insensitive, rude, crude, mean, possessive and if you think I didn't see you making out with that bimbo from cabin ten last night, you're sorely mistaken. We're over!" She growled. Regaining her posture, I caught a glimpse of the Annabeth Percy used to tell me about. Proud, confident and a natural leader with a huge soft spot for architecture and her friends. Good to know that she wasn't entirely lost. Mark, however, seemed less than pleased. "Oh, sure. Why don't you go whore around with my stupid brother, bleach headed slut!" He sneered. _Ohh, should not have done that._ I thought, smiling. True enough, Annabeth raised her hand and slapped his sorry face so hard a huge red mark began to show, the sound loud enough to be heard from where I was standing. Turning on her heel she didn't see what I see.

The disgusting, cowardly blob of a human affectionately known as Mark reached for his sword. _Not on my watch bastard! _I growled in my mind, my feet pushing me forward at top speed, giving me enough time to shove the daughter of Athena out of the way and see Alastor materialize from the shadows, when the bronze blade sheathed itself in my shoulder blade. A loud wail of pain escaped my clenched teeth and my vision went red with anger. Putting my weight on my left foot, I swung my right leg gaining momentum and roundhouse kicking the sorry fool to the skies, where I hoped Zeus would do me the kindness of blasting him with lighting.

My knees buckled but I kept standing, and ripped the sword from my shoulder. The intense light wasn't good for me on my best days, with the massive hole on my shoulder capsule, I was seeing double and vague registered when large calloused hands dragged me to the shade, the sheen of sweat coating my skin seeping slightly into the wound making me want to yell in pain. Once I was completely out of the sun's cruel rays, I could feel the pain diminish and my soul being called back to my body, the tissue of my shoulder weaving itself back together, bones cracking and flesh burning as the darkness of the shadows sewed me back to my healthy state. As new snowy skin cored the gaping wound, I could finally formulate a coherent sentence to reassure, my _boyfriend _I supposed. A feeling of happiness seeped through at finally thinking the word. "Lucky that the damage to the veins close to the aorta was very superficial." I murmured knowing fully well he could hear me. He paled but nodded. Behind him I saw Annabeth walk over.

She took my hand when Alastor moved out of the way. "Thank you. Thank you so much." she said, almost like she was speaking a prayer to some divine entity. In her words I could hear a thousand different meanings, and I knew she hoped I would. "Just doing my duty. Protecting the innocent, personal agendas apart." I reassured her, knowing that the 'I understand' was implicit there. She nodded and dropped my hand, walking away and taking a part of the crowd with her. I could see the burden that left her shoulders that morning. I had never seen the girl stand up so straight.

"That boy is a menace." I tell Alastor when the last camper leaves. "And a prick." He adds. Smiling I pull him down and kiss his nose, where he returns it with a full, very french, kiss to the lips. Unsurprisingly, I taste cherry coke and chocolate chip cookies.

_**Timeskip 3 hours**_

After lunch, once all the generals had returned, Virgo, Gemini and Libra were giving a class on out door survival, which would continue until dinner, after which I had nighttime scouting class. The boys were either on guard duty or practicing, whilst Alastor was giving a pep talk to the army back in Chaos' city and would have to file a report on the battles fought today, meaning he wasn't a very happy camper.

Meanwhile, I had free time in which I should be planning my class, but instead, I wanted to talk to someone. I took a shower and dressed in a long sleeved black dress shirt, black jeans shorts and black high tops, pulling my hair into a pony tail, I slid my fingerless black leather gloves and memento mori and signet rings on before grabbing the keys to my car and heading to the garage. I slid into the driver's seat, turning it on. Though I wasn't a fan of cars, I could appreciate the purr of my Jag as the engine came to life.

I flipped a few switches around and the radio blasted 30's music on. Humming happily to Duke Ellington, I watched the familiar scenary of manhattan ever approaching. I was familiar with new york, having done a healthy amount of assignments in the city and its boroughs. The city that never slept had style, which it kept always the same and ever changing through the decades. I cruised through 2nd, looking for the turn for the street that would lead to the Blofis residence. Parking my car, I entered the particular building and went up to correct floor.

I walked down the hall until I reached the door at one of the furthest end of the long corridor. Taking a deep breath, I ring the door bell.


	15. Chapter 15 A familial reunion

**Disclaimer:Nope, still own nothing.**

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is moi, updating again. This chapter features Drpend's OC, Photos. Thank you for all of the reviews!**

Alastor POV

I was siting in Ebony's office, putting off finishing my report. She heads the entire stealth department, which includes the assassins, scouts, spies, trackers and etc. You'd think with the gadgets Cancer's dept. makes for her her office would be this super high tech place, with a surreal amount of cameras, but it actually looked like a library, the walls were covered in shelves with old scrolls sticking out here and there, and a big table in the middle of the thing with a map of the earth stuck on, with little red pins on her favorite cities.

I was lounging on the spinning office chair behind the mahogany desk, enjoying the view of the main plaza of the city when a knock came from the huge double doors. "Come in." I called. A tall, sixteen year old, guy with brown hair and hazel eyes walked in, snow white wings tucked behind his back. I recognized the kid as Photos, the son of Fos, head spy and scout to Chaos, and Ebony's right hand man. He was the one watching the department while she was away. To show just how deceiving appearances can be, this guy was sixteen thousand years old and he looked younger than me. Fos, in case you are wondering, is Nyx's twin brother, so technically Photos is related to Ebony by marriage but since technically Erebus is Nyx's brother they'd be cousins either way and - I'm going to get a migraine thinking about this. Again.

The kid stood warily in front of the desk, clutching the hilt his bone white sword firmly. "So, what can I do for you, Photos?" I asked curious, I've never actually gotten to talk to him properly. "Sir. It's just that Miss Ebony asked for me to give these to you." He said handing me a pile of papers, respect for her coloring his voice. That kind of happens when you get brutally defeated by the same person several times. Photos was a very capable fighter, and a top notch archer, but Ebony can be ruthless when she wants to, and drove her men to be twice as efficient as anyone else's. "We make up the most necessary and the most targeted department. If we aren't good enough, someone might die, and I don't want that. Not under me." she had always said. Adding to her list of qualities, was her sense of duty to those she was in charge of. She drove her self to be thrice as good as her best fighter, because how else could she have the right to ask excellence of them?

Giving the papers a brief once over I realized that they were status reports on the condition of Kronos and Gaea's army. I nodded to him once, he saluted and left the room. I frowned at the numbers on the sheets, those were way to upscale for my tastes. Forget destroying the earth, this was an army to defeat half of the sector, if we weren't here to protect it. Vaguely, I wondered what Ebony was doing back home when my com. vibrated.

Danae Blofis POV

I heard the door bell ring from where I was reading Othello in the living room. "I got this." I called out to mom, who was making those odd blue chocolate chip cookies of hers in the kitchen. From a young age, I'd learned not to question her habit of dying food blue. Twice I'd asked and twice she'd broke down crying. Getting up from the couch, I walked over and answered the door. A pretty blackette who looked about five years older than twelve year old me, stood in the door way. She wore a tight black dress shirt, denim shorts, fingerless gloves and all star high tops. She smiled gently at me, and asked "Hi, is your mom home?"

Said person walked over, drying her hands on a dish cloth. "Can I help you?" mom asked. "Mrs Sally Jackson-Blofis?" the blackette asked. Mom nodded slowly. The teen stuck out her hand. "Sorry to bother you ma'am, but my name is Ebony, and I would like to talk to you about your son, Perseus Jackson." My mother's eyes grew huge, and she invited the girl in, locking the door behind her. The pair went into the living room, whilst I stood there, a spark of memory in the back of my mind. Kind sea green eyes looking into my own navy blue I inherited from mom, and a large calloused hand ruffling my wavy brown hair.

Curious, I sauntered back into the living room where the pair was talking rapidly whilst I was left floating. Gently I went back to my reading, waiting for them to finish. I would need context before I could understand anything.

Ebony POV

A girl in her preteens opened the door, her wavy chestnut tresses of hair falling below her shoulder. She had large navy blue doe eyes and was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt saying: 'Drink coffee. Do stupid things with more energy!' Silently I imagined Alastor with a cup of extra strong coffee, in which he will dump sixty kilos of sugar, during one of his ADHD highs. Not pretty. Then Sally came into the picture and I sat down with her to tell her what went on during this past decade when her son was missing. She took what I had told her well, and once I finished she smiled. "Thank gods he's safe. Ebony, dear, for coming to find me." She told me. "Don't mention it, Sally would you like to see him?" I asked. She nodded and pulled out my communicator.

Hitting his contact listing, I waited for him to pick up. "Ebony, what's wrong?" He asked, worried. I smiled he always looked, and sounded, so cute when he was worried. "I need you to come to my location, right now. I explain it better when you arrive. Don't worry its not life threatening." I answered, hearing his confusion from here. "I'll be there soon, let me just finish up here." He called back. "Okay, Ebony over and out." he answered in kind, and shut off communication.

Putting the silver watch back in my pocket, I looked at the young girl from earlier who was eyeing me with confusion. I walked over to where she was sat on an armchair her and sat on my heels. "Danae, right?" I asked. "Danny." she states, almost automatically. I smile. "Danny, has your mother ever told you about the world of demigods?" she shakes her head and I explain briefly the thing about western civilization, greek gods and demigods. "Now Danny, your elder brother, he is a very powerful demigod. He has a troubled past he doesn't like to be reminded about and he likes to be called Alastor. He's a try nice person and he's coming to visit you guys. Okay?" Danae nodded.

Just then Sally spoke. "Percy?" which was answered with an equally hesitant "Mom?" I turned round to see Alastor open his arms to his mother, who flung her self into them and cried onto his shoulder. He held her close, and a silver droplet scurried silently down his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16 A trap set

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still own nothing. Sigh. *nibles on blue cookie * man these are good!**

**AN: Hello people! No I didn't vanish of the face of the earth. Again. I swear the geography department should be prohibited of giving out projects, I was swimming in school work. BTW I think the ending for this one is kinda sweet, tell me what you think in the review sector, 'kay?**

Alastor POV

I can't remember the last time I've felt so free. I felt good to see my mother, and something told me she was the one to set this up. Looking sneakily towards the rest of the apartment, my theories were confirmed. Ebony stood amused next to a twelve year old that looked a lot like my mom from the pictures of when she was younger. Pulling away from the hug, I leaned forward to kiss her cheek. All these years and she still smells like fresh cookies.

I headed into the living room, pecking Ebony's cheek. I knelt in front of the girl, with the goofiest grin in my life. "So," I began tilting my head to the side "You must be Danny. The last time I saw you were one, and mom wouldn't let you eat a whole cookie at once."

_**Timeskip 20 minutes**_

Sally POV

I smiled as Percy tousled Danny's hair. My baby boy, all grown up. Well technically, as Chaos' recruits stop aging. Ebony had to leave to set up something. "Big brother! That's my cookie!" Danny exclaimed as Percy ate the last blue cookie. "Cookie? What cookie?" He asked feigning innocence. I shook my head. Time goes by, but Percy stays the same. When Danny called him 'big brother' his whole face lit up. I was worried, so worried, about him when he vanished, it was like Ebony was an angel to tell me he was fine.

I heard chairs being pulled and Percy sling Danny on his back, giving her a piggyback ride. Shaking my head at their antics, I went to the kitchen making a quick grocery list. I went to check on the blue food colouring then, letting out a gasp. There was no more food colouring. "Mom?" Percy called from the living room. "Honey, I have to go to the market, would you mind watching Danny?" I asked when he peeked his head around the door. He smiled. "Sure. Take as long as you need."

Ebony POV

I was rummaging my office, looking for that damned crate. "Looking for something Cousin dearest?" A voice called from the door. "Not now Fos. I really have better things to do." I said, extending my wings to look at the top shelf. He chuckled; I scowled down at his grin, his warm eyes full of mirth. "If you have nothing better to do, why not help me with this?" I question, pointing to the wooden crate I'd finally found. He chuckled again before stretching his own wings to help me pull the huge crate to the floor of the study.

I grab the crow bar from its place under beside the desk. Ripping of the top, I pull out a crossbow made of Meridian Ivory. Meridia was a planet where there is a range of sixteen mountains tall as Mt. Everest and as wide as Madison square garden at the peak, entirely made out of Ivory. Fos let out a low whistle at the craftsmanship of the weapon. I throw it to him and he catches it easily, looking down the shaft.

"Beautiful thing." He murmurs. "Glad you think so. You're going to use it tonight. You better sleep, I'm going to need that ability of yours to fire at the speed of light to scare those campers." I tell him. He cocks an eyebrow but says nothing, stroking the masterpiece in his hands.

_**Timeskip a few hours**_

I hovered over the forest smiling at the campers waiting to enter by the arena. They had been given a brief outline of what would happen, along with watches showing the course and where they were. The campers would be released in groups of five by Libra at the entrance of the forest, Mark and co. were safely doing kitchen duty under Pisces' watch, the objective was to cross to the other side where Sagittarius waited with hot chocolate and marshmallows to help with any wounds, with minimal damage. What they didn't know was that the other six generals and Fos were waiting to ambush them every once in a while at random intervals.

I brought my pea whistle to my lips and gave three sharp blows. Let the games begin.

_**Meanwhile in Manhattan**_

Sally POV

I had gotten back from my shopping excursion a few hours later, blue coloring was getting more difficult to find. I walked into the living room were Percy and Danny were passed out on the couch, Percy's face decorated with pen marks and Danny in her PJs. Backwards. She was lying on his chest with a sea green sharpie in hand, in the same color as the marks on Percy's face. An empty popcorn bowel sat on the end table.

The television was rolling Disney's little mermaid credits. Drawings cluttered the floor and dining room table, whose surface had a thin layer of cookie crumbs spread over. Shaking my head I deposit my shopping bags in the kitchen before cleaning up after those two. _Smiling I think: 'Just like old times'._


End file.
